Generation Wars (Sugar Edition)
by Derry Black Star
Summary: [400 days Later] La última generación parecía ser la definitiva, lograron sobrevivir 399 días. 146 más que la última generción, pero ahora estan muertos, otra intento fallido. Los Murkrow vuelven a volar, comunicando a otro grupo de desafortunados humanos que pertenecen a la próxima generación y la cacería los espera. Day 0


_**Sugar**_

 _Región de Transia_

 _Villa Bannaro_

 _Hace un año_

La oscuridad se apoderaba de su vista, escuchaba el eco sordo de una batalla en curso, pero su oído izquierdo parecía haber perdido temporalmente la audición dejándole adivinar vagamente lo que pasaba, mientras trataba de figurarse como salir de la prisión de concreto que la sofocaba. Luchó a ciegas arañando las piedras encima suyo, empujando hasta que pudo divisar un punto de luz que le quemó la vista al primer contacto; ya estaba mucho más cerca de liberarse, empujó con más fuerza hasta que el punto de apoyo de la pirámide de rocas cedió y le permitió el paso al exterior, al cual salió desesperada agitando sus brazos en el aire mientras trataba de acostumbrar la vista a la luz.

Una ráfaga de aire frio le golpeó la cara, impregnado del olor de la sangre y el oxido que le causó arcadas y un ardor en las fosas nasales que le resultaba insoportable; su vista se estaba aclarando, podía divisar la calle de concreto que se hallaba visiblemente afectada por los ataques de ambos bandos.

Comenzó a entrar en situación, mirando sus manos se dio cuenta de la presencia de manchas de sangre seca que no pertenecían a su cuerpo, la suya propia se encontraba goteando desde su cabeza hasta sus cejas y creía sentir humedad debajo de su rodilla izquierda, lo cual indicaba un corte profundo. Tenía un sabor a hierro en la boca, había presencia de sangre allí también y aunque no podía ver a través de sus guantes y medias largas y el resto de su ropa, sabía que estaba llena de cortes y moretones allí donde el ardor se hacía más intenso.

Sentada en el concreto, con su espalda apoyada en una pared cercana al lugar donde la habían enterrado bajo un alud de rocas, comenzó a revisar su estado. Bajando la mirada hacia el cinturón que portaba en torno a sus caderas, contó cuatro pokeballs ocupadas, veía a través de las esferas de cristal rojizo como sus ocupantes se removían preocupados, pasó la mano por todas las pokeball hasta detenerse en los espacios vacios donde deberían estar sus dos restantes, suspiró preocupada, alzando la mirada y retirando varios mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la frente vio como a pocos metros de donde estaba sentada se hallaba una de sus pokeballs, la reconoció enseguida, era la más antigua de su equipo y brillaba en un color rosa pálido a la luz del sol.

Con gran esfuerzo se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella, escuchaba cada vez mejor los estruendos de objetos siendo destrozados y los débiles gritos que se ahogaban en los callejones aledaños le hacían sudar frio, cada vez más nerviosa y menos aturdida, logrando recordar el contexto en el que se encuentra, se acercó a la esfera brillante.

-Deena –exclamó preocupada. La pokeball estaba vacía y rota, buscó desesperada a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver la destrucción de la calle. La villa Bannaro posee una combinación de arquitectura colonial bien conservada con inmuebles de alta tecnología, y una cultura bastante progresista en medidas generales, aunque no destacaba por su turismo, siendo un paso casi olvidado en todas las rutas de la región, debido a las nuevas estaciones del metro y la popularidad que estaba teniendo el tren aéreo que habían construido desde ciudad capital. Un lugar perfecto para darle culmino a la generación que más lejos había llegado, "que tonto fuimos", pensó ella sentada en el asfalto acariciando los restos de la pokeball destruida.

De pronto, como si hubiesen detectado signos de que se encontraba con vida, los vio aproximarse. Eran apenas unas motas grisáceas acercándose por la avenida principal, pero los reconoció como un grupo de siete u ocho Haunters y algunos Gastly que volaban en círculos en torno al grupo.

-Karma –murmuró por lo bajo. Le aterraba pensar en el método que elegiría aquella maniaca para acabar con su vida, casi deseaba que cualquier otro la hubiese encontrado antes, alguno que la matase sin hacer que reviva todas sus pesadillas en un bucle infinito antes de morir. Los haunters la habían localizado, venían a una mayor velocidad arrastrándose entre las sombras alargadas proyectadas por los edificios en pie, acentuados por el rojizo atardecer que se extendía por el horizonte. Se veían hambrientos de sueños, no le quedaba más que esperar, aunque instintivamente una de sus manos se situó encima de su cinturón con las cuatro pokeballs en él.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de ella, Karma, debía de estar a una calle de allí, doblando en la intercepción que daba a su calle, podía imaginarla caminando con sus zapatos de tacón que hacían un ruido metálico sordo al caminar, seguro llevaba a su adorado Yamask en torno al cuello, ocasionándole terribles migrañas a los desdichados habitantes de la villa, inocentes de todo aquello.

De vuelta a su situación, los Gastly casi la rodeaban ya, habían apagado las luces de los faroles de la calle, quedando sumido en las sombras bajo la tenue luz rosácea del sol ocultándose. Arrodillada en plena calle, miró al cielo con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, no estaba triste, lo suyo era una frustración tremenda, se odiaba a sí misma por llegar a creer realmente que podrían sobrevivir, les tenía confianza a todos, a sus pokemon… a sí misma.

¡Slik!

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, como si le hubiese arrojado una cubeta de agua helada a la espalda, volteó sorprendida, al hacerlo las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos se secaron enfriándole las pestañas; un Haunter la había intentado paralizar, aun podía moverse, lo sabía, pero era incapaz de huir, no le hallaba sentido al prolongar más la cacería, estaba cansada de escapar de ellos. Los Gastly la rodearon, eran más de diez que la miraban burlones mientras trazaban círculos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el aire se volviera espeso y vaporoso, difícil de respirar. Uno de los Gastly, aquél que poseía un aura más voluminosa y de destacable color violeta azulado, se presentó ante su cara, no estaba sonriendo como el resto, la miró directo a los ojos y luego se dirigió a la ya oscura calle.

-Acá está, querida. –pronunció con una voz extremadamente profunda y que arrastraba las palabras, ella no estaba sorprendida, ya los había escuchado comunicarse telepáticamente en la lengua humana, una cualidad de los Gastly que le parecía inquietante, cambiaba la forma de ver al resto de los pokemon, pero ya no importaba, estaba ante el rostro de su propia muerte.

-Ah, excelente trabajo amorcito, una cacería exitosa. –la recién llegada, Karma, también tenía el habito de arrastrar las palabras, eso explicaba el lenguaje del Gastly.

-Podremooos, jugar? –preguntó el Gastly jefe.

-Sí, se lo han ganado, vayan a divertirse –la mujer les hizo una seña a todos –pero ninguna fatalidad, un error y Yami se los comerá a todos.

El Yamask enroscado en su cuello emitió un sonido desganado, pero hizo que todo el grupo de Gastly disminuyera su euforia mientras se dispersaban hacia la ciudad, adentrándose en diferentes casas y edificios.

-¿Y bien? Eres la ultima –Karma se inclinó un poco –es una sorpresa poco gratificante.

-hazlo ya… no pienso pelear.

-Oh… -La mujer dirigió una mirada a su Yamask, que se revolvió un poco y miro a la chica a sus pies, sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo brillante, preparando un ataque. –lo haré rápido, solo porque admiro el que hayas sobrevivido todo este tiempo, siendo la más débil de todos.

Yamask comenzó a generar una bola sombra pequeñísima, que parecía incapaz de matar, sin embargo ella sabía lo que podía hacer, vio como acabó con la vida de dos humanos, esparciendo sus restos por todos lados. Esta parecía un poco más pequeña que la de aquella vez, sería suficiente para volarle la cabeza. Colocó sus manos en sus piernas, bajo la mirada y esperó, tratando de no pensar en nada más, pero los rostros de sus aliados pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, las conversaciones, los actos, los sentimientos…

¡Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Un sonido vibrante sacudió sus oídos, no quería mirar, pero sin dudas Karma ya no estaba prestándole atención, pues caminó varios pasos lejos de ella, la energía de la bola sombra se apagó.

-Estaba a punto de terminar acá… -Karma cambió ligeramente el tono de voz con el que había hablando antes, menos arrogante, más comedida.

-Déjala, la llevaremos con nosotros –replicó una voz de hombre, que se veía interrumpido por el sonido que parecía un intenso aleteo.

-¿Qué? yo estaba—

-H la pidió, él quiere matar al último.

Karma hizo un sonido de reproche, caminó hasta ella y la levantó halándola del chaleco, obligándola a mirar al frente de nuevo. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, frente suyo estaba el extraño que sería el encargado de llevarla a su muerte, encima suyo volaba una criatura, no pudo determinar que era, su vista estaba enfocada en el bulto que se hallaba inerte entre sus patas.

-¡Deena! –exclamó con amargura, olvidándose de la actitud sumisa que había adoptado al dejarse capturar.

-Sí, fue una molestia, no dejaba de sanar a los heridos –el hombre frente suyo vaciló un poco –tuvimos que darle caza, se escondía muy bien, pero las habilidades curativas dejan rastros muy difíciles de ocultar.

Estaba comenzando a sollozar, no dejaba de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su querido Audino, se encontraba en su forma mega, recordaba haberle indicado que ayudara a todos los demás mientras ella trataba de hacerle frente a sus cazadores. La piedra evolutiva le quemaba la pierna, estaba guardada en su bota izquierda, ardía con los últimos vestigios de su poder.

-es un pokemon muy valioso, R la quería para ella, pero los métodos de los rastreadores fueron demasiado violentos… -el hombre mencionó con desdén.

-Ya lo veo –Replicó Karma mientras arrastraba a la última en pie hacia el pokemon alado.

Ya no estaba paralizada, sus piernas ya no se sentían como masas inertes, el frio que la abarcaba se había convertido en un ardor que la quemaba por dentro, estaba llena de rabia, ya no quería dejarse arrastrar a su muerte, ya no quería seguir viendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Ahora iba a causar el mayor daño posible antes de morir.

Su manos se dirigieron a las pokeballs en su cinturón, tomo una muy despacio, dispuesta a comenzar una contienda imposible de ganar; allí estaba, a un segundo de actuar cuando vio el destello verde que se abalanzo desde las sombras, corrió a la izquierda de Karma, cubriendo a ella y su compañero en una lluvia de espinas filosas que se les clavaron en la piel haciendo que se quejaran dolorosamente.

Allí pudo zafarse del agarré de Karma, saltó hacia adelante cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, se incorporó de inmediato raspando sus manos contra el asfalto en un desesperado intento de conseguir impulso para correr, una de las espinas le rosó el costado derecho, el dolor funcionó como una inyección de adrenalina que la hizo correr a toda velocidad, pasando por debajo del pokemon alado que se estaba abalanzando hacia el atacante. Le dio un último vistazo a su Audino, dejando con ella las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en vida.

Saltó torpemente una verja que limitaba la calle, rodando por el pasto del otro lado, vio un destello de fuego en el cielo, seguido de una cortina de humo que se extendió rápidamente por todo el lugar, alcanzándola por detrás. Volvió a correr en dirección a las afueras de la villa, que se encontraba bordeada por un espeso bosque de pinos en el que se adentró.

Corría sin parar, pasando millares de troncos iguales en una penumbra casi total, se guiaba por los débiles rayos de luz que se filtraban frente suyo, a la vez que escuchaba los sonidos de las ramas quebrarse detrás. Alguien la seguía muy de cerca, y no podía si no escapar atravesando el bosque.

Un par de veces escuchó un bramido terrible que la hacía temblar hasta los huesos, venia de una dirección diferente de su perseguidor, que quebraba las ramas de diferentes arboles, pasándose de pino en pino de izquierda a derecha detrás suyo. Definitivamente era un pokemon, que la tenía en su rango de visión, pero no la atacaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, debía ser… tenía una seguridad plena en que le había rescatado, le estaba siguiendo los pasos, cuidándola.

Salió de las arboledas minutos después, no había volteado atrás ni un solo momentos, tampoco había dejado de correr, así que estaba exhausta a punto de caer sobre el pasto. Le dolía muchísimo allí donde la espina había cortado su piel, el sudor le empapaba el rostro y el aire frio le hacía tiritar. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños hechos por las ramas de los pinos más pequeños, o allí donde los espacios se hacían más estrechos y se lastimaba con la áspera madera al pasar.

Un segundo cuerpo salió del bosque a sus espaldas, escuchaba sus pasos rápidos sobre la hierba y le sintió al detenerse junto a ella.

-él está muerto ¿verdad? Cacturne –lo había entendido desde que vio la lluvia de espinas, Cacturne despide un aroma a humedad que ahora la arropaba, le hacía sentir triste de nuevo, recordando a su dueño. -te ha mandado a buscarme… a muerto.

Cacturne no emitió sonido alguno, le dirigió una mirada compasiva, su rostro estaba algo quemado, y había perdido partes de su cuerpo, que se estaban regenerando fibra por fibra lentamente. El pokemon se inclinó ante ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y echó a correr por toda la ladera, a una velocidad que le removía el cabello contra la cara y le hacía olvidar todo lo pasado.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, veía las cosechas pasar a su lado, contaba algunas casas, granjas principalmente, típicas de la zona que bordeaba la villa, habían pocas totalmente a oscuras, la mayoría tenia las luces encendidas y algunas chimeneas lanzaban columnas de humo al aire. Cacturne se deslizaba fácilmente por la hierba, dirigiéndose a un lugar al que ella no quería llegar, se imaginaba lo que allí le esperaba, negándose a sí misma a tener que verlo; por ello su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir como Cacturne disminuía el paso para luego detenerse ante un huerto de calabazas, en cuyo centro se hallaba un pequeño granero maltrecho.

Cacturne la dejó en el suelo y le señaló a un punto del huerto donde habían unas cajas de madera apiladas y dos barriles flanqueando lo que parecía el punto de recolección de la cosecha.

Ella caminó lentamente hasta el punto señalado, fijando la mirada nerviosa en lo que había detrás de las cajas de madera, Cacturne caminaba detrás de ella con la mirada clavada en la tierra. Al llegar al otro lado de la pila de cajas, le observó, recostado contra una pared de cajas, llevaba la camisa manchada en sangre y en su rostro se veían rastros de quemaduras, sin embargo, se veía pacifico, su rostro seguía siendo igual de hermoso, causándole un gran dolor, verle muerto le dolía más que saberle muerto.

Se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda allí donde él lo había hecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sintiéndolos aun cálidos, ásperos, solía decirle que amaba sus manos, él se burlaba de ella por aquellas observaciones, la envolvía en un abrazo, la elevaba en el aire, le decía que la quería.

Se quedó allí sentada por minutos, contando las estrellas que se divisaban entre las nubes teñidas de rojo, que daban paso a un azul cada vez más oscuro. No podía dejar de recordar, de herirse a sí misma pensando en lo que podría haber sido.

-Danny… que tonta fui… -dijo ella acariciándole el rostro. Cacturne emitía un sonido lastimero, a la vez que le señalaba hacia un punto en el huerto.

Ella no lo comprendió al momento, creía que la visión le fallaba, estaba perdiendo sus sentidos ante el cansancio. Una de las calabazas del huerto comenzó a moverse repentinamente, el tallo le crecía muy deprisa generando una especie de cobertura que le abarcaba la parte superior, el mismo se fue tornando de color marrón. Dejó de temblar por un segundo, luego repentinamente se iluminó, desprendiendo luz desde un par de agujeros en la superficie, dando algunas vueltas, en el tallo se generaron un par de ojitos de color amarillo, que miraban a todos lados inquietos.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, luego se cubrió la boca tratando de contener los sollozos. Cacturne también se veía afligido, miraba al cuerpo de su fallecido entrenador y luego a la calabaza que daba pasitos en círculos torpemente.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a aquel a quien tanto amo, en secreto y a voces, pero siempre limitada por la situación. Se levanto, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, habiéndose prometido no llorar jamás. Se abrió paso por el huerto, hasta estar de pie frente a la pequeña calabaza. Ya los podía escuchar más cerca, vienen por ella. Tomó al pequeño pokemon en sus manos dejando que le viera directo al rostro, en sus ojos encontró lo esperado, ambos, el pokemon y ella misma sonrieron alegres de encontrarse.

-jamás te dejaré ir…

Colocó al pokemon entre sus brazos, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Sentía la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo, una seguridad se apoderó de ella. Nunca jamás volvería a huir, si debía morir, sería allí junto al cuerpo de la persona que más había querido. Cacturne estaba a su lado, con una mirada determinada en su rostro, su cuerpo se llenó de pequeñas agujas, preparado para matar. Ella desató el cinturón que portaba, viendo a lo lejos como los Haunters y los Gastly se aproximaban, liberó a todos sus pokemon, tirando el cinturón a un lado.

-quizás está noche, también seré una calabaza.

…

* * *

 _ **Greetings**_

Hey, sí me estás leyendo quiero que seas bienvenido a mi nuevo proyecto (experimental) que involucra el mundo de Pokemon. Antes que todo quiero que sepan que este será un Fic algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, dependerá casi en su totalidad de la interacción de los lectores para seguir adelante, acá sus opiniones no solo son importantes para mí crecimiento como escritora sino que **¡determinarán los acontecimientos en la trama!** así mismo, las decisiones que ustedes tomen tanto como colectivo como indivisualmente, afectarán a la trama misma, dejando después de cada capítulo una toma de decicisones que determinará lo que leerán en el próximo, así que si llegan a tomarle aprecio a algún personaje, asegurense de mantenerlo a salvo :_: (!). Esto también quiere decir, tristemente para mí y aquellos que lleguen a seguir la historia, que sin la participación de los lectores, el fic no puede seguir, así que si me leen y desean continuar conmigo, participen en las interacciones (si no están registrados, vayan a hacerlo, no toma ni dos minutos so vagos :*) (!)

* * *

 _ **Datos varios**_

*Sugar es el nombre de la protagonista de este Prólogo, hoy la conocemos y nos despedimos de ella, hasta un futuro desconocido. Vamos a conocer a nuestros principales a partir del próximo capitulo en tiempo presente. (Si alguién quiere saber como es la apariencia de Sugar, dejenmelo saber, y al paso me dicen como insertar links por acá, que he ido de fracasada intentando y nada ) la conocimos en su peor momento, pero en general suele ser una muchacha de contagiante energía. Si quieren más detalles fisicos del personaje me avisan, que no estoy para dibujar pero me las arreglaré ;D

*Escuchamos como los perseguidores de Sugar se nombran a sí mismos por letras, de hecho Karma es generalmente llamada K.

*La pokeball de Deena era una Heal Ball, de allí su color rosáceo.

*La calabaza que se transformo en pokemon era un lindo Pumpkaboo naciendo. Se dice que este pokemon nace cuando una persona fallece cerca de un huerto de estas hortalizas y su espíritu se ve anclado a este mundo por algún motivo, poseyendo la calabaza y naciendo así el pokemon. Por este motivo Sugar y Cacturne intuyeron el nacimiento de aquél Pumpkaboo como la prolongación de su estancia de los mortales de Daniel, siendo su alma la que le dio vida a Pumpkaboo, Sugar decidió enfrentarse a muerte a sus enemigos protegiendo el alma de Daniel y su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Pokemon en este capítulo**_

 **-Gastly**

 **-Haunter**

 **-Yamask**

 **-MegaAudino (variocolor)**

 **-Cacturne**

 **-Pumpkaboo**

* * *

 _ **Interacción**_

La primera interacción será un testeo de los lectores (quizás y nadie me lee, lol y yo acá de autista hablando con la PC) determinará la intro de qué personaje mostraré en el próximo capitulo. Hay 3 variables y son determinados por 3 colores diferentes 1ROJO, 2AZUL, 3VERDE. Cada uno pertenece a uno de nuestros protagonistas principales (OJO: **estos colores no pertenecen a los personajes de los videojuegos del mismo nombre, este fic no contendrá ningun personaje oficial de pokemon, todos los personajes son de creación propia ¡nuff said!** )

¿Cómo será el proceso de desición?

-simple, en esta ocasión será sencillo, ya que no sé que repercusión tendrá en el público y si se animarán a participar. Solo deberán dejarme un review normal con sus opiniones o sugerencias, lo que quieran decirme o quizás no me quieren decir nada y solo quieren interactuar (lol) bueno acompañado del mensaje incluirán una etiqueta al principio o final del review con el color elegido por ustedes.

Ejemplo:

[ROJO] Odié todo, por favor mátate :) [ROJO]

y así el personaje del color más votado (totalmente random para ustedes ya que solo yo se a que personaje le asigné cada color) será el que protagonizará nuestro intro el próximo cap.

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido, espero les guste este experimento, participen y podamos seguir, si no pues me despido de una vez *bye bye*


End file.
